Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -96\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -96\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -96\% = -96 \% $